C'est là que tout a commencé
by Roza Kincaid
Summary: Janine Hathaway est gardienne dans la famille Kerakov depuis un an. Elle se rend à une cérémonie en compagnie de ces moroï quand elle rencontre le mystérieux Ibrahim...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma vision de la rencontre et de la naissance de Rose. **

**Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça avait pu se passer alors avec les quelques infos qu'on a dans les différents tomes de Vampire Academy j'ai crée ma propre histoire.**

**Je ne prétends pas avoir la plume de Richelle Mead (j'en suis même loin^^) mais voilà comment j'y vois.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas la review à la fin ^^**

Un an que je travaillais chez les Kerakov. Ce n'est pas une grande famille royale mais je garde à l'esprit que c'est en commençant petit que je deviendrais une gardienne hors pair. J'avais été la meilleure élève de ma promotion à Saint Vladimir. Ma vie était consacré à protéger les Moroï.

Les Kerakov étaient une petite famille. Rien d'extraordinaire, deux parents, deux enfants, une fille et un garçon. Leur fille avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts magnifiques. Elle s'appelle Marie. J'avais toujours trouvé ce prénom toujours très simple, trop religieux, trop... non c'était franchement pas ma tasse de thé.

J'aimais beaucoup cette jeune fille malgré tout. Elle avait 15 ans mais n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis malheureusement. Une santé un peu fragile, tant physiquement que psychologiquement, elle ne suivait donc pas les cours avec les autres à l'académie du pays. La plupart du temps je m'occupais de l'accompagner dans ses déplacements. C'était essentiellement pour ça qu'ils avaient demandé un nouveau gardien en plus. Nous étions donc au nombre de trois ici.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu une fête. Un des fils des amis proches de la famille revenait d'un long voyage autour du monde pour je ne sais plus quoi. Sa famille organisé une grande fête. La famille Kerakov en était bien sûr. Nous étions donc tous convié. Convié à certaines conditions. Comme celle de porter une stupide robe. J'avais jamais aimé porter des robes. Je suis pas une fille qui aime les robes en général.

Mais bon... exigence des patrons. Faisons des efforts. Je disciplinais mes cheveux et enfilais cette engin de torture. C'était Marie qui l'avait choisit. Une robe tout en satin rouge sang (Je vais appâter toute une armée de Moroï ivrogne avec cette robe.) sans bretelle. Autant vous dire que j'aurais mis un drap de bain ça aura donné la même chose... peut être même que le drap aurait mieux couvert mes... formes. Bon d'accord je suis pas à l'aise avec ma part de féminité. En tant que gardienne j'avais pas franchement à m'en soucier de ça en principe. J'aime quand ces gens ne se souviennent pas que je suis... une femme.

Je mettais un collier que ma mère m'avait offert. Un très vieux diamant qui traversait les décennies depuis 60 ans. Je le gardais précieusement... pour me rappeler ma mère qui avait... préféré ne pas devenir gardienne pour m'élever. Je ne comprenais pas ces femmes et pourtant j'aimais ma mère plus que tout.

On frappait à ma porte. Marie passa sa tête.

_-Gardienne Hathaway? Vous êtes prête?_ Demanda-t-elle.

_-Tout juste, je te suis._

Je la suivais donc et nous rejoignons le reste de la famille prête à partir. Les deux autres gardiens (des hommes bien sûr) me regardaient avec un air... non mais quoi là!

_-On y croyait plus Hathaway!_

_-Fermez là! _Dis-je les dents serrés.

Nous partions vers le lieu de la fête, la résidence de la famille Mazur. Famille turque, arrivé aux USA il y a 20 ans. Leur fils, celui qui sera à l'honneur à la fête a 23 ans. Ibrahim... Il était charmant, parait-il...

Arrivé dans la maison, nous étions chargé de sécuriser les lieux avec mes collègues; Deux d'entre nous partions vérifier le périmètre puis quand tout fut sous contrôle. Nous conduisions la famille à l'intérieur. La fête était luxueuse et riche en fioritures de Moroï abus d'eux même. Très luxueuse... au point qu'on n'osait rien approcher. Je buvais une verre d'eau ou devrais je dire... une coupe tout en gardant un œil sur Marie. Un des Moroï lui tournait autour. Non que mon rôle soit de faire le garde du corps quand elle est aborder par des hommes mais je devais quand même veiller à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse pas de mon champs de vision. Certes les lieux étaient sécurisé mais nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien.

_-Elle ne risque rien avec mon frère_, dit une voix grave dans mon dos.

_-Il est de mon devoir de la surveiller. _Dis je en me retournant.

Il était très beau, presque trop beau pour ne pas être le fruit de mon imagination. Tout mon opposé. Aussi grand que j'étais petite, sa peau bronzée contrasté avec la mienne blanche, ses cheveux brun voir noirs aux antipodes de mes longs cheveux roux. Ses yeux n'étaient pas sans me laisser des frissons. Il a cette façon de poser les yeux sur moi... je me sentais tellement femme d'un coup. Je me souviens de mon petit ami dhampir à l'académie. Mais là... c'est tout autre chose.

Je lui souriais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 14 ans à nouveau. J'étais persuadé de rougir.

_-Ces rougeurs sont exquises_, dit il de sa voix suave.

Dans le mille, je rougissais.

-_je suis désolé, je... je dois rejoindre mes collègues_, dis-je dans l'affolement.

Tout à coup son visage qui quelques secondes avant montrait clairement qu'il voulait me draguer se déforma pour laisser apparaître une expression d'inquiétude.

_-Tout va bien? Je... je ne voulais pas vous gêner ou autre!_

Je m'arrêtais pour le regarder. Ses yeux... j'aurais pu rêver de ces yeux pendant des heures et des heures. Ce savant mélange entre le marron noisette et le vert profond. Des perles sublimes.

La musique me parut si loin à ce moment que je n'eus pas entendu tout de suite sa demande.

_-Euh pardon?_

_-Je vous demandais si vous vouliez danser? Mes gardiens s'occupent de surveiller votre moroï._

_-Je... oui d'accord._

Sa douce main passa dans mon dos pour se poser sur le bas de celui ci en m'invitant sur la poste de danse. Il passa ses bras de façon à m'enlacer et nous suivons la musique.

_-Je m'appelle Ibrahim._

_-Je... moi c'est Janine._

_-C'est un prénom somptueux. Pour une somptueuse créature._

Rougissements... ils m'avaient pas manqué ceux là.

_-Vous êtes donc gardienne..._

_-Oui... depuis 1 an maintenant._

_-Tout fraichement sorti de l'académie alors?_

_-On peut dire ça comme ça._

_-Et tu aimes ton travail? Oups pardon, ce n'est pas correcte de vous tutoyer._

_-Il n'y a pas de mal. Ça ne me gène pas_, dis je.

Nous continuons de déambuler sur la piste de danse. Ce qu'elle est longue cette musique!

_-Et pour te répondre, oui j'aime ça. Ma mère n'a jamais été gardienne. Elle a préféré m'élever._

_-Et... tu penses que c'est mal?_

_-Non... je n'ai manqué de rien et j'ai eu une enfance heureuse mais... moi je ne le ferais pas._

_-Tu ne souhaites pas devenir mère?_

_-Si. Si j'en ai l'occasion, je n'hésiterais pas. Mais je ne sacrifierais pas ma carrière._

_-C'est très noble. Tu aimes ton métier._

_-J'aimerais mon enfant aussi mais mon métier passera toujours en premier. J'ai promis de protéger les Moroï pour le reste de ma vie._

Il me regardait mais n'ajoutait aucune parole. Il se contenta de m'attirer plus à lui de manière à ce que ma tête repose sur son torse. Il caressa mes cheveux que j'avais laissé retombé dans mon dos. Il avait une fragrance douce et pourtant légèrement piquante, elle reflétait exactement son caractère ou du moins ce que j'en connaissais. Je sentais ces lèvres sur mes cheveux. Il les embrassait. Je relevais ma tête. Son regard capta le mien et ces lèvres se plantèrent sur les miennes, comme une douce brise. Nos mouvements étaient souples et légers. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. La seule à laquelle j'étais capable de penser c'était lui, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Quand il stoppa son baiser, j'aurais été bien incapable de dire comment je m'appelais. Il remit une de mes mèches de cheveux en place.

_-Je te fais visiter la demeure?_

_-Je dois veiller sur Marie... j'ai déjà pris trop de liberté._

_-Mes gardiens veillent sur elle, ne t'en fais pas._

Je cédais... trop facilement à mon goût mais je n'avais pas la volonté de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Il me traina dans toutes les pièces de la résidence. Elle était immense. Je le voyais me regarder d'une façon. J'avais comme l'impression que le baiser de tout à l'heure ne serait pas l'unique comme je l'aurais préféré.

Et j'avais raison. Quand il me présenta sa chambre ou devrais je dire, le véritable musée qui trônait sur chaque étagère de son immense chambre, il me plaqua contre la porte qui se ferma.

_-Comment puis je te résister. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil beauté._

_-t'exagère..._

_-Pourquoi je ferais ça... J'ai pas besoin avec toi. Si seulement tu pouvais devenir ma gardienne..._

_-Je suis déjà en poste..._

On continua de s'embrasser puis on se débarrassait mutuellement de nos vêtements du soir. Je me retrouvais devant lui, nue et j'avais pourtant l'impression d'être la plus belle merveille du monde. Jamais je ne m'étais senti ainsi. Pas même dans les yeux de mon père que j'avais vu une fois, pas même dans ceux de ma mère qui pourtant m'aime d'une façon inconditionnelle.

Ses mains sur moi, son souffle contre ma peau, ses mots doux, ses je t'aime; tout en lui m'enivrait.

Nos corps bougeaient en rythme, je me sentais comblé.

...

Nous étions allongé, nos jambes entrelacées. Ses doigts courraient le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je reposais calmement sur son torse, encore un peu essoufflée. Il remontait le drap sur nous et me serrait encore plus dans ses bras qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

_-Je ne te mentais pas quand je disais que j'aimerais que tu sois ma gardienne. Et que tu étais belle, que je t'aimais._

_-Comment peux-tu en être sûr? Ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on se connait..._

_-ça ne fait que quelques heures mais c'est suffisant pour moi..._

_-Il faut que je parte... Je dois ramener mes moroï chez eux._

_-Dis moi qu'on se reverra?_

_-Je l'espère... Au revoir._

Je renfilais ma robe, me recoiffais un peu et l'embrassais une dernière fois. Il agrippa mes bras mais je devais partir. Il me donna un paquet et me laissa partir. Je descendis, rejoins Marie et nous nous en allions.

**5 Mois plus tard**

Je me réveillais péniblement. J'avais passé une mauvaise nuit pour le peu que j'avais dormi. Me tournant, me retournant, nauséeuse. Bref une sale nuit. Je me levais en m'étendant pour me détendre. Je rejoignais ma mère dans la cuisine.

_-Tu vas bien ma chérie?_

_-J'en ai marre maman._

_-Ce sera bientôt fini mon ange._

Oui ce serait bientôt fini... ça fait 5 mois que j'avais rencontré Ibrahim... mais je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. Il n'a pas cherché à me recontacter. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles. Pourtant c'est exactement à ce moment là que j'aurais eu besoin de lui.

J'avais du démissionner de chez les Kerakov. Mon interlude amoureux avec Ibrahim avait laissé un souvenir indélébile sur moi... mon ventre arrondi.

J'étais enceinte de 5 mois, d'une petite fille. J'avais cherché à contacter Ibrahim pour lui dire. Au moins qu'il le sache mais il n'était jamais là. Je tombais sur ses parents, ses servants mais ils avaient tous une bonne excuse pour qu'il ne puisse pas me parler. Je m'étais résigné... je mettrais au monde et j'élèverais ma fille seule. Je l'enverrais à l'académie dès que possible pour retrouver un travail.

**4 Mois plus tard**

J'étais dans cette clinique depuis deux jours déjà. J'avais donné naissance à ma petite fille dans la nuit deux jours auparavant. Je l'avais prénommé Rosemarie. Ça me faisait pensé à cette jeune fille que je protégeais chez les Kerakov et c'est un peu grâce à eux que Rose est ici.

Malheureusement (ou heureusement tout dépend du point de vue), elle ressemblait quand même beaucoup à son père. Ses cheveux étaient d'une douceur imparable et bruns comme les siens. Sa peau était plus foncé que la mienne, clair signe qu'elle tiendrait de lui pour ça aussi. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait de moi? À part sa nature de dhampir? Son nez... le même que le mien. La pauvre aura peut être mon caractère. J'ai encore du temps pour m'inquiéter de ça...

Ma mère m'avait proposé de nous héberger le temps que Rose soit assez grande pour pouvoir être envoyer à l'académie. J'avais d'ailleurs envoyé une demande pour y travailler comme gardien jusqu'à temps qu'elle soit assez grande pour intégrer les classes. Après je retournerais travailler normalement en laissant Rose aux bons soins de l'académie.

Je passais des heures à contempler ma petite puce. Elle est si belle, si sage. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Je ne me tournais pas immédiatement mais des mains se posèrent sur mon dos. Je me relevais en état d'alerte quand je tombais face à lui... le père de ma Rose... Ibrahim...

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? _Lui dis je froide.

_-Ta mère a appelé chez moi... pour dire que tu étais à l'hopital depuis 2 jours. C'est moi qui est répondu. Alors je suis venue._

_-Parce que ça te fait quelque chose? J'ai essayé de t'appeler pendant 9 mois. Tu ne m'as jamais rappelé._

_-Je ne savais pas..._

_-Je tombais sur tes parents... tes servants, sur ton gardien même une fois. Ils ont tous promis de faire passer le mot..._

_-Janine... je te promet qu'ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit! Sinon je serais venu. Dès la minute où je l'aurais appris, je serais venu._

Je m'effondrais en larmes dans ces bras. Il me caressait le dos dans l'espoir de me calmer. Nous nous asseyons sur le lit. Rose se mit à pleurer, même à hurler. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se calma instantanément. Il revient s'asseoir avec le bébé dans les bras.

_-Tu sais... je crois que... pour ta réputation, il vaut mieux que personne ne sache... qui je suis et... que tu as un enfant avec moi._

_-Mais..._

_-Je veux pas te couper d'elle. Je t'enverrais des nouvelles régulièrement. Mais... il vaut mieux que personne ne sache._

_-Je suppose que tu as raison._

_-Qu'importe ce qu'il se passera... je t'ai vraiment aimé. Autant que je l'ai prétendu._

_-Moi aussi..._


	2. Note de l'auteur

Coucou à tous!

Désolé ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement.

Je me rends compte que ça fait trop longtemps que je vous fais poiroter et je m'en excuse.

Je vous explique, j'ai été très malade ces derniers mois, ce qui malgré le repos, ne m'a pas aidé à écrire la suite des mes fictions. Du coup je suis très en retard et Ô grand malheur complétement à sec niveau inspiration. J'essaie de vous écrire des chapitres qui valent le coup mais c'est compliqué.

De plus rajouter à ça beaucoup d'examen et de travail. Je mène une expérience psychologique dans le cadre de mes études qui me prend énormément de temps et qui n'arrange pas forcément ma santé. Et de front je m'occupe d'une opération au profit d'une œuvre caritative. (je vous encourage à vous en tenir au courant ^^, si vous me suivez sur Twitter j'en parle souvent)

Que rajouter de plus? Je peux à peu près prédire dans quel ordre arriveront les chapitres des différentes fictions.

**-L'amour n'a pas d'âge, Chapitre 27**

**-Promises never die, Chapitre 2**

**-Appelle moi papa, Chapitre 2**

_PS: à titre informatif je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de suite pour « Là où tout a commencé », « The Wedding of Lucius Vladescu & Antanasia Dragomir », « la fin du rêve » et « 16 ans et enceinte ». Ce sont des One Shot. Le principe est dans le titre: un seul chapitre._

Merci à tous et à votre patience durement mise à l'épreuve.

Bisous


End file.
